Dies are one type of tool commonly used to form sheet metal into various parts. Such dies typically include various forming and cutting steels that are mounted to a pair of die shoes. The dies often include various spring-loaded components that provide forming functions and the like.
Due to the number of mounting holes and other features that are machined into the die shoes for mounting of the die steels and other components, die shoes typically cannot be re-used they have been modified to build a specific die.
During the development of a product, a number of prototypes are often built prior to finalizing the design. Prototype parts may be made in prototype dies that have been built from cast steel and other components that are not normally durable enough production runs of parts. Thus, after a relatively small run of prototype parts, the dies are typically scrapped. Although the die shoes are not typically worn out after such use, the die shoes are not normally re-usable due to the holes and other features machined into the shoes for a particular application. The need to provide new die shoes for each prototype die substantially increases the expense associated with producing prototype parts, and also represents a significant waste of material.
Accordingly, a tooling system that alleviates the problems associated with existing dies would be beneficial.